leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokéstar Studios opponents
This is a list of opponents faced in Pokéstar Studios. They have similar traits as , as they have types, , movesets, stats, genders, held items, and cries. During production, they appear as props either standing on the floor or suspended by wires from the ceiling (if the opponent is or ). List of opponents Black Belt (Japanese: カラテおう Karate King), also known as Prop K1 (Japanese: セットK1 Set K1) is a opponent that appears in the Timegate Traveler Series. Type effectiveness Learnset Black Door Black Door (Japanese: くろいかべ Black Wall), also known as Prop W2 (Japanese: セットW2 Set W2) is a opponent that appears in the Mystery Doors of the Magical Land Series. Type effectiveness Learnset Brycen-Man 'Brycen-Man' (Japanese: 'ハチクマン''' Hachiku-Man), also known as Prop H1 (Japanese: セットH1 Set H1) is a dual-type opponent that appears in the Brycen-Man Series. Type effectiveness Learnset |Ice Beam|Ice|Special|95|100|10}} |Night Shade|Ghost|Special|—|100|15}} |Psychic|Psychic|Special|90|100|10||'}} |U-turn|Bug|Physical|70|100|20}} Portrait F-00 '''F-00' (Japanese: F-00), also known as Prop R1 and Prop R2 (Japanese: セットR1 Set R1; セットR2 Set R2) is a dual-type opponent that appears in the Everlasting Memories Series. Type effectiveness - and moves will become 1× and ½×, respectively}} Learnset Prop R1 Prop R2 Portraits Humanoid '''Humanoid' (Japanese: ひとがた Humanoid), also known as Prop C1 (Japanese: セットC1 Set C1) is a opponent that appears in the Red Fog of Terror Series. Type effectiveness Learnset Portrait Majin Majin (Japanese: あくりょう Evil Spirit), also known as Prop G1 (Japanese: セットG1 Set G1) is a dual-type opponent that appears in the Ghost Eraser Series. Due to its Wonder Guard Ability and typing, it can only be defeated with status moves, or with specific moves, Abilities, and/or items that can allow a super effective move, usually a move, to connect. All other moves are blocked. See notes below. Type effectiveness Learnset Portrait MT '''MT' (Japanese: M.B.), also known as Prop M1 (Japanese: セットM1 Set M1) is a opponent that appears in the Big Monster Series. Type effectiveness Learnset Portrait Name origin An abbreviation of "''Mecha ". MT2 MT2 (Japanese: M.B. 2), also known as Prop M2 (Japanese: セットM2 Set M2) is a dual-type opponent that appears in the Big Monster Series. Type effectiveness Learnset Portrait Name origin An abbreviation of "Mecha " 2. Monica Monica (Japanese: モニカ Monica), also known as Prop O1 and Prop O2 (Japanese: セットO1 Set O1; セットO2 Set O2) is a opponent that appears in the The Giant Woman! Series. Type effectiveness Learnset Portraits Monster '''Monster' (Japanese: かいぶつ ' ''Monster), also known as '''Prop C2 (Japanese: セットC2 Set C2) is a opponent that appears in the Red Fog of Terror Series. Type effectiveness Learnset Portrait Transport '''Transport' (Japanese: てんそうき ' ''Transport), also known as '''Prop T1 (Japanese: セットT1 Set T1) is a opponent that appears in the Timegate Traveler Series. Type effectiveness Learnset UFO '''UFO' (Japanese: UFO), also known as Prop U1 (Japanese: セットU1 Set U1) is a dual-type opponent that appears in the Invaders Series. Type effectiveness Learnset Portrait UFO 2 '''UFO 2' (Japanese: UFO 2), also known as Prop U2 (Japanese: セットU2 Set U2) is a dual-type opponent that appears in the Invaders Series. Type effectiveness Learnset White Door '''White Door' (Japanese: しろいかべ White Wall), also known as Prop W1 (Japanese: セットW1 Set W1) is a opponent that appears in the Mystery Doors of the Magical Land Series. Type effectiveness Learnset In the anime Mecha Tyranitar appeared in ''An Epic Defense Force!, where both Luke and his rival filmed movies featuring it at Pokéstar Studios. and starred in Luke's movie, with wearing Mecha Tyranitar's full-body costume. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mecha Tyranitar appeared in Movie Panic, where it appeared during the filming of a Brycen-Man movie starring as the heroine. The rampaging mecha was soon stopped by and his , and the unplanned scene was added to the finished Brycen-Man movie. Trivia * MT (Mecha-Tyranitar) is a reference to , also referred to as MG, a robotic replica of the giant monster . * F-00 has a unique type combination. * Through the use of cheating, Pokéstar Studios opponents can be made to appear in the wild in , although as the game will attempt to bring up a nonexistent Pokédex entry upon capture, the game will freeze. If they are obtained, they can only reside in the , as any attempt to move them to the party will cause them to turn into Bad Eggs. * Both UFO and UFO 2's designs look similar to . Category:Pokéstar Studios it:Nemici del Pokéwood zh:宝可梦好莱坞中的特效对手